The present disclosure relates to a server, a client terminal, a system, and a storage medium.
In recent years, a digital camera that stores and preserves a subject image in a recording medium as a digital image signal has been widely used. A user directs a digital camera toward a subject, visually recognizes an image displayed on a viewfinder, and presses a shutter button at a given timing.
Here, JP 2008-131405A discloses an imaging device that displays the position of a face in an image including face(s) as a technology relating to such a digital camera.
In addition to display of the face of a subject (person) using the face recognition technology such as the technology described in JP 2008-131405A, an imaging device is proposed that focuses on the recognized face, or optimizes exposure of the face part. Further, a face preferential technology is proposed that automatically performs an image capturing operation by preferentially focusing on the face of a child, or a smiling face over the other recognized faces.